Playing the Hero
by Argyle.S
Summary: Ron must deal with the attentions of a very different Hermione, along with her favourite slave. Post Hogwarts The Trio is about forty . Ron in the middle. Ron's POV. Trio Pairing. Fourth in the Pink Elephant's Series.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter and all associated characters, places, spells etc. belong to J. K. Rowling. I am just borrowing them for a use I'm rather sure she wouldn't approve of. No money is being made.

Warnings: BDSM. Top!Hermione, Bondage, mild gender play, consent play, scratching, orgasm denial, forced voyeurism, No Actual Non-Con.

Author's Note: This is set in the same universe as Mental That One and The Emotional Range of a Teaspoon, but you don't need to have read those to follow this one. The BDSM in this is just a bit heavier than in The Emotional Range of a Teaspoon.

* * *

"Incarcerous."

The ropes bound my wrists and ankles. Being naked and forced down on my knees weren't enough for her. She always preferred me helpless.

I looked up at Harry. He just smiled down at me. It was a smile I knew, the one he always wore when we knew we were about to see Draco get his poncy little arse kicked out on the pitch.

I looked around her throne room. It wasn't anything like the one Voldemort set up before we killed him. There was nothing ostentatious about it, nothing to awe or intimidate someone brought before her. She didn't need it. Anyone who wasn't awed by the simple, off-hand manner in which she commanded Harry Potter couldn't help but be awed by the woman herself.

I watched as she swaggered into the room. The skin-tight red dragon hide armour I knew so well peeked out from under the black dragon hide cloak I'd given her not long after the war ended. I'd saved two solid years at my first job to afford a matched set for all three of us. I knew she was only wearing it to taunt me.

She took it off and draped it over the back of her throne, which looked like nothing so much as one of those straight backed chairs McGonagall use to conjure. I was immediately reminded of one of the many reasons I fell in love with her a quarter century earlier.

Even bound naked on the stone floor I couldn't help but notice her beauty. It wasn't the self-conscious, fussed over perfection of her old dorm mates or of any of the dozens of women who'd thrown themselves at me after the war. Hermione's hair was still as bushy as ever, though it was laced with streaks of grey. She had round hips, full breasts and a plump arse that felt brilliant in the hand. I'd once heard someone describe her as 'delightfully woman shaped.' It had stuck in my brain. In all the time we'd been together, I'd never once been tempted by any of the stick figures that passed for beautiful.

Her eyes, though, were where her real beauty lay. She had eyes that danced with intelligence and radiated power. I'd spent many an hour lost in those eyes.

I would never, ever stop loving Hermione.

"You shouldn't have come here, Ron," she said as she settled onto the throne.

"You didn't leave me much choice."

"I gave you a choice years ago. You decided you wanted to keep playing the hero."

I snorted. I'd first heard her use that turn of phrase during fifth year, only then it hadn't been directed at me.

She shook her head. "Harry understood."

I rolled my eyes. "Harry always did what you told him."

"Not always, but he got the point eventually."

I wondered which was a bigger shock, that she'd actually say that, or that Harry would laugh.

"Where did you find him?" she asked.

"He was trying to slip in through the Marauders' Gate," Harry said.

The Marauders' Gate was a secret passage we'd put in when we built the house. It gave us a way to slip in and out without the reporters spotting us.

Hermione chuckled. "Really, Ron, how thick can you get?"

"Pretty thick, I reckon. I thought maybe I could talk to you."

"Talk? Really? You used to want to do more than talk."

"You used to want to save the world."

"Ruling it is less work."

"Since when are you worried about how much work something is?"

"I had this redheaded boyfriend who kept telling me to take it easy."

I laughed. "So everything's my fault?"

"It's always your fault, Ron. It's one of the few constants in the universe." She looked me up and down and licked her lips. "One of the others being just how inviting you look all tied up."

I felt a slight twitch between my legs as I remembered a table in the library and a half-shed school uniform. The first time she'd ever tied me up.

She stood up and walked down the three steps of the dais to stand right in front of me.

"I wonder," she said as she ran her fingers over my cheek, "after everything, do you still want me?"

I tried to fight it, I didn't want her to win the game, but in the thirty years I'd known her, Hermione had never lost at anything. I found myself breathing in the sent of her skin mixed with the oily bite of well-tended dragon hide. When she leaned down to kiss me I welcomed it. When she slipped her tongue into my mouth, I moaned back into hers.

She smiled as she straightened up. "I knew you still wanted me."

"I want a lot of things that are bad for me. Just ask my dentist."

Both of them laughed.

"You know," Hermione said with a leer, "I can think of something besides chocolate frogs to put in your mouth."

She drew her wand and placed the tip against her crotch. "Partum Phallus."

I watched, stunned, as wispy silver smoke poured out of the tip of her wand and formed a translucent cock and testicles. She re-holstered her wand then tilted my chin up with her fingers so I was looking at her face and not the apparition between her legs.

"I'm going to have you, Ron," she said in a tone that brooked no argument. "I'm going to have you any way I want you. The only question is, are you going to enjoy it, or are you going to make me hurt you." She leaned down and kissed me, hard. "I was always rather fond of hurting you."

I shuddered as she raked her nails down my back. I knew I'd have welts in the morning, but just then I didn't care. All I cared about was how much I wanted Hermione. I wanted to touch her, to taste her, to feel her against me and around me. Suddenly, who won didn't matter anymore.

"I'm yours," I whispered.

"You always have been," she said as she straightened up. I could only watch as she stroked the cock. She closed her eyes and moaned.

"I always enjoyed watching you do this," she said. "I use to lie awake nights touching myself and wondering what it felt like."

It was fully erect now, and I couldn't bring myself to look away. Then she stepped forward and pressed the tip against my lips.

"Harry says you're really good at this," she said, her tone warning, "I wouldn't advise disappointing me." She slipped her fingers into my hair, and pulled at the same time she thrust forward.

I opened my mouth and took her in. I was surprised at how solid, how real it felt. I was even more surprised at her moan. I wanted more of that. I wrapped my lips around her and swallowed.

"Oh, yeah."

I ran my tongue along the underside of the shaft, drawing back until I could find a particular spot just under the tip.

She screamed.

I didn't let up. I swirled my tongue over the head of her until I came back to the same spot. Her reaction this time was no less energetic.

I bobbed my head down, taking the whole length in my mouth and savouring the salty, sweaty taste. It was different than having Harry in my mouth. The spell had managed to capture her perfectly. She was lighter and smaller than him, but firmer. I still loved how it felt to have my lover in my mouth and I wanted desperately to please her.

If Hermione's reaction was any indication, I was in rare form. She must have been completely incoherent for the first two minutes. The things she said when she started talking again made up for it.

"Oh, my. Harry's right. You are quite the gifted little cocksucker aren't you?" She stopped long enough to moan. "I must say, I rather like you like this." She curled her fingers in my hair again. "No wisecracks. No smart remarks."

She held my head still and started stroking the shaft into my mouth. "Just a hot little mouth for me to fuck."

I wasn't sure when I got quite so hard, but damn if that wasn't almost enough to make me come.

"I might have to keep you around, just for this."

It was my turn to moan.

"I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you? To be my little pet. To spend every night like this."

Her words were punctuated by throaty moans. I was whimpering. I'm pretty sure Harry was, too.

"That's right. Oh, just like that. Oh, God. Suck it."

Maybe they didn't come out in that order, but I remember hearing all of those and more, until she finally degenerated into grunting and thrusting.

Suddenly, she buried herself all the way in my mouth and just stayed there. A moment later, my mouth was full of something hot and sweet and salty and sticky and I didn't have any choice but to swallow.

She stayed there until she'd gone limp in my mouth then pulled back. I opened my eyes when I felt her fingers brushing my cheek again.

"As talented as ever," she said. "I have missed you."

"What are you going to do with me now?"

"Still impatient as ever, though."

I heard Harry chuckle behind me.

"Well, I suppose you do deserve a bit of a reward.

Before I could say a word, her wand was out, only this time, it was pointed between my legs.

"Impedo Escendo."

I groaned. I knew that spell. I taught her that spell so we could use it on Harry. I looked down and sure enough, the telltale black band was wrapped around my cock and testicles. I wouldn't be able to come until she gave me permission.

She tapped the translucent cock between her legs. "Finite Incantatum." It vanished, leaving no sign that it had ever been there.

She raised her wand and gave a complicated little flick of the wrist. I suddenly found myself airborne with my ankles and wrists unbound. My freedom was short-lived. I landed on a table and immediately, shackles closed over my wrists and ankles, holding me spread eagle. The table tipped up so I could see Harry and Hermione.

"You always did like to watch."

She was right about that. Harry was wearing dragon hide armour, too. His was horntail hide. Black as pitch. Watching him stand behind her, slide his hands up her sides and knead her breasts through the red leather was torture. I longed for them both. I wanted to touch them both. It suddenly seemed far too long since we'd been together.

She leaned her head back and rested it on his shoulder as he slowly unbuckled her armour. I groaned when he slipped it down off her shoulders, revealing a red lace bra.

She laughed. "Such a simple creature, our Ron."

"I always liked it that way," Harry said as he pushed the armour past her hips, revealing matching suspenders and stockings. He knelt down and took off her boots. She stepped out of the armour and walked towards me, twirling her wand in her fingers. I wasn't sure which was more inviting, the way her breasts bounced, the way her nipples were visible through the lace, the expanses of exposed skin, the bushy mass of curls framed so perfectly by her suspenders, or the sight of Harry stripping naked.

She smiled. It was smug, full of triumph. She turned as Harry came up behind her and pointed her wand.

"Impedo Escendo."

A black band appeared on Harry, just like the one she'd used on me. She turned to face me and leaned forward, placing a hand on each side of me. I had a clear line of sight over her as Harry tore open a condom and rolled it on.

She closed her eyes and purred as he entered her, then she opened her eyes and looked right into mine.

"Make me come, Harry."

As suddenly as if she'd flipped a switch, he started fucking her. He wasn't gentle about it either. I could hear skin slapping skin, and I could hear her moan each time. I watched as she licked her lips, as her breasts bounced with the force of his thrusts, as her eyes glazed over and as he wrapped an arm around her waist so he could find her clit. She never looked away. She stared straight into my eyes, even as she came.

At that point, I was so hard I wasn't sure I could come, even if she released the spell. Of course, I should have known she wasn't done with me.

"I think it's Ron's turn, don't you?"

Harry smiled at me. It wasn't a friendly smile. It was the way a shark smiles at its dinner.

He stepped back. I could see the moment he slipped out of her on Hermione's face.

She waved her wand and the table tipped back. Somehow, she ended up on top of me.

"You don't mind if I share you with Harry, do you? You never used to before."

I swallowed, wondering if she meant what I thought she meant. When I felt the lower half of the table shift, pulling my legs even further apart, I realised she did.

I felt wet curls sliding over my cock as she positioned herself, then she took me inside. It was hot and wet and the closest thing to heaven I'd ever felt until a moment later I felt Harry pushing inside me and I was suddenly grateful for the binding spell because otherwise I would have already come.

Then they started moving and I couldn't remember the last time we'd been together like that, I only knew it had been far too long and I never wanted it to end.

"Look at me, Ron."

I hadn't even realized I'd closed my eyes. I opened them. Harry had opened the front closure on the bra and was kneading her breasts.

"Oh, fuck."

"Language, Ron."

I couldn't help it. I was strapped to a table buried inside Hermione with Harry buried inside me and I needed to come so bad I couldn't see straight and all I could do was laugh.

She leaned forward and pressed those beautiful, full breasts against my chest and kissed me and pushed her tongue into my mouth. I sucked on it as I felt her clawing at my sides with her fingernails.

She sat up and raked her nails across my chest, raising welts.

Harry slipped a hand down between her legs and she moaned as he found her clit.

"You want to come, Ron."

"Yes."

"Beg me."

"Please."

"You can do better than that. Beg like you mean it."

"Please, Hermione, let me come."

"Tell me you want me."

"I want you."

"Tell me I'm beautiful."

"The most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Tell me you love me."

"Always. I'll always love you."

"Tell me you're mine."

"Forever."

"Libero."

The spell was gone, for both of us. Harry moaned as he came inside me. I did the same as I came inside Hermione. Somewhere along the way, I heard her scream too.

It took a few minutes for Hermione to recover enough to release the shackles, but when she did I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"So, what are you going to do with me in the morning?"

Hermione smiled. "I promised I'd deliver you to your mother for your party. The idea of an enraged Molly Weasley is enough to cow even me."

I laughed and gave her a squeeze.

"You were brilliant."

"Oi, what about me."

I looked at Harry and shrugged. "Come on, even Crabbe and Goyle could do dumb minion."

"Wanker."

"Of course, they don't look anywhere near as good in leather, and I wouldn't touch either of them with a ten foot pole."

"Damn right," Harry said.

Hermione planted a kiss next to my ear. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, love, but..."

"But what?" she asked with a bit of a pout.

"Next time, do you think I could be the evil overlord?"


End file.
